Seth sick fanfics
by carriebear27
Summary: Seth gets sick many times before wrestlemania and Roman and Dean take care of him, will Seth be able to get better before the biggest match of his career
1. Chapter 1

Seth is in bed flicking through his Instagram and he suddenly has to sneeze.

"Oh man I thought I wasn't gonna get sick but now I'm sick ." Seth said

Roman hears Seth from upstairs.

"Seth are you feeling ok ?" Roman asked

"No I just sneezed and now I'm sounding horrible ." Seth said getting a tissue to blow his nose

"Hey Seth I brought you up something to help you feel a little bit better." Roman says and roman uncovers some homemade chicken soup for Seth

"Aw thanks Rome you know I love hot chicken soup when I don't feel good ." Seth said softly smiling

"Seth you took care of me when I had the same cold as you and now it's my turn to take care of you." Roman said

"Sure roman you can take care of me I really need someone to take care of me right now my girlfriend had to work so now I'm home alone." Seth said

"Ok Seth I'll stay do you need anything before I go downstairs?" Roman asked

"Some orange juice I need to take these decongestants she left for me to take ." Seth says after Seth takes the pills Seth falls asleep and he sleeps for 3 hours.

"Roman?" Seth asked from the staircase

"Yes Seth ?" Roman asked back

"Can I lay on the couch now?" Seth asks wiping his nose on his blanket

"Sure Seth lay down for a few minutes then I'm taking you to the dr." Roman said getting Seth's shoes

Once Seth lays down roman gets Seth's car and takes Seth to the dr.

"Roman I don't feel so good." Seth says as he feels bad.

"Seth I know oh Seth your nose is looking like a tomato." Roman said softly massaging Seth's back

"I know I hate being sick so much." Seth says

Seth has a bad cold and he is bedridden until he is better.

Seth gets home and he's in his room hiding under his comforter sneezing badly

"Oh man I think I caught my (Seth sneezes 5 times ) best friend's cold ugh I hate being sick." Seth said his congestion getting bad

Roman went home 2 hours ago and Seth is in his house alone and that way Seth can get some rest.

Seth goes downstairs to get some hot tea and honey .

Seth's tea is done and he goes to the living room to relax on the couch.

Maria comes home from work and she sees Seth on the couch sneezing and coughing and sniffling up a storm.

"Seth are you feeling ok?" Maria asked

"Ugh no I have a bad cold and it's ( Seth sneezes 4 times) Dean's fault." Seth said in a very stuffed up voice

Seth gets a tissue to blow his nose.

"Ugh mama I've been blowing my nose all morning and being sick stinks." Seth said and sniffles

"I know Seth how about some hot chicken and rice soup you used to love it when you were a kid and you would be sick I would make you some chicken and rice soup and you would lay your head on my lap and sleep for hours ." Maria said

"That sounds nice." Seth said

A bad sneeze is threating to come out.

Seth lets it out and it make his temples hurt really bad he has to massage them.

"Oh man now my head hurts ." Seth said rubbing his head

"Seth are you ok?" Maria asked

"No my head hurts." Seth said

"I'm sorry Seth lay down for a bit and I'll rub your head for bit." Maria said as she lets Seth lay down.

Seth's headache goes away and the sneezing returns full force.

"Oh man just 5 weeks until rumble and I feel like hell." Seth said still stuffed up

"Hey Seth you feeling any better?" Dean asked coming over

"No I'm sick and feel like hell Dean ." Seth said

"Seth you sound funny." Dean said

"Dean I'm stuffed up from the sneezing and I've been blowing my nose." Seth said

"I'm sorry Seth." Dean said

"It's fine Dean ." Seth said getting a tissue

Seth blows his nose and he sounds worse.

"Dean can you take care of me today ?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth just relax ok I'll make you some tea to help your throat feel better." Dean said

Seth gets his phone and goes to his YouTube channel so he and Dean can make a video.

(Hi guys it Seth and Dean again and I apologize for my voice I have a bad cold right now if you hear anything weird it's me either blowing my nose, or coughing or sneezing.

Like Seth was saying he is sick I've never heard Seth like this and he feels miserable

Guys I would really appreciate some get well wishes right now if I have to blow my nose again I'm gonna go nuts I've been blowing my nose all

day long.

Sorry we couldn't make a longer video today Seth really needs his rest but he and I will be on Facebook live later so he'll be on later.)

Seth lays down again and he gets the tissue box and goes up to his room.

Roman comes back and he goes to visit Seth.

Seth starts to sneeze uncontrollably and it make him sound funny.

"Ugh sorry Rome I can't help it ." Seth said

"It's fine Seth how about some hot tea and honey that should help your voice."Roman said

"That sounds nice roman ." Seth said

Roman gets Seth's tea done and Seth is still sneezing.

"Roman I can't stop sneezing it's making my nose run and my eyes water." Seth said

"I know Seth how about the humidifier that should help your congestion." Roman said

Seth nods and he sits at the kitchen table and Seth is bent over the humidifier to breathe in the steam.

"Roman I can barely breathe I'm so uncomfortable in my sinuses and in my nose ." Seth said

Seth and roman are at a production meeting for the rumble and Seth is trying to keep the sneezes back until the meeting is done.

"Seth do you need to leave ?" Triple h asked harshly to Seth

"I'm sorry hunter I'm sick with a sinus infection." Seth said laying against Nikki Bella

"Aw you poor thing once this is over you are going to bed Sethie you would feel much better in bed." Nikki coos to Seth as his sinuses hurt more

Seth gets a few tissues from the box in the meeting and blows his nose and groans.

"Nikki I hate being sick." Seth says rubbing his temples.

"I know Seth ." Nikki said softly rubbing Seth's back

After the meeting Seth sneezes the whole time out of the meeting.

"Let's go Seth into bed with you." Nikki said

Once Seth is in bed comfy in a pair of pj pants he is sneezing into a handful of tissues.

"Ugh Nikki I hate having a sinus infection so bad." Seth said

"I know Seth try to sleep ok." Nikki said and she sends Seth up to bed

Seth lays back down after having a drink of water and he takes a few decongestants to help his stuffed up nose.

"Can I go to bed now?" Seth asked raising his eyebrows.

"Sure Seth sleep well." Nikki said leaving Seth to sleep in peace.

After 2 hours of napping Seth's decongestants wore off.

Seth walks downstairs and he feels a bit worse.

"Seth go back to bed you're sick ." Nikki said as she hears Seth's footsteps from upstairs.

"Nikki can we cuddle?" Seth asked wiping his nose on his blanket.

"Sure Seth come here ." Nikki said

Seth sniffles pretty thickly.

"Aw my poor baby try to sleep ok." Nikki said letting Seth's head drop on her lap

"Nikki let me sleep." Seth said still sounding horrible.

"Alright Seth just lay back I gotta get you something." Nikki said moving Seth's head up to the pillows

Nikki gets the vapor rub from the bathroom and sits by Seth's side to put it on his chest to help him breathe.

"Nikki I can barely breathe through my nose." Seth said feeling like crap

Seth and Nikki go to raw to watch roman.

Seth goes to the back to see roman and Dean.

"Boys I feel like total crap." Seth said

"Seth you look like crap too." Dean said jokingly

"Very funny guys ." Seth said frowning

"Dean don't do that Seth is sick still." Roman reminded Dean

Seth starts to cough really badly.

"Dean get the cough syrup for Seth's cough." Roman said

Seth still coughs even deeper.

"Seth open up ." Roman said as Seth starts to turn his head away from Roman.

"Guys I feel like hell so much." Seth said as he attempts not to cough.

Roman hears Seth cough horribly and slides the cough syrup into Seth's mouth.

"That stuff is nasty as hell." Seth said

After hanging out with the guys for a bit Seth is close to falling asleep again.

"Seth how about you go up to bed." Dean said

"Guys I hate having a cold ." Seth said still feeling bad.

"I know Seth I'll get the humidifier." Roman said

Seth goes to the kitchen table and sits while the steam goes to Seth's nose and roman starts rubbing his shoulders.

The next day Seth still feels like crap but worse.

"Morning Seth how you feeling?" Dean asked making some breakfast for the 3 of them

"Not so good Dean I hate being sick ." Seth said

"I know Seth try to go to sleep ok ." Dean said sending Seth to the couch

"Dean can I have some hot tea?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth ." Dean said

Maria comes over to visit Seth a bit to bring him some hot potato soup since he's pretty open to try new soup while he's sick.

"Hey Seth you feeling any better?" Maria asked

"Not really." Seth said


	2. Seth has a bad cold

Seth is in bed sleeping still and he wakes up to sneeze non stop.

"Ugh great now I'm stuffed up really bad." Seth said sniffling his nose really backed up.

"Seth you ok?" Maria asked coming in seeing Seth sneezing as bad as he is

"No I'm sick ."Seth said wrapping his arms around Maria.

"I'm sorry Seth I would love to take care of you but I need to get a case done before a big court appearance so your dad is home and he would be happy to take care of you come in lets go ask him." Maria said helping Seth out of bed.

"(Seth sneezes hard) Dad?" Seth asked

"Yeah Seth are you not feeling well?" Brian asked

"No he isn't would you like to take care of him while I do some last minute stuff for a case at work?" Maria asked

"Sure I would love to take care of my poor baby ." Brian said

"Dad I need some tissues please?" Seth asked sitting his parents bed

"Here you go Seth ." Brian said handing the box to Seth

Seth blows his nose and groans and lays his head on his dad's lap.

"I know you don't feel good buddy just rest ok ." Brian said

"I need some vapor rub on my chest I can't breathe through my nose ." Seth said coughing

Brian opens the can of vapor rub and he rubs it all over Seth's chest.

"Is that better kiddo?" Brian asked

"Yeah I can breathe a bit easier ." Seth said falling asleep

Brian leans over and kissed Seth on his temple so he's comfy.

"How's Seth doing?" Maria asked

"He's sleeping right now and I gotta get Seth some hot soup ready for when he wakes up." Brian said

"Thanks for doing this Brian could you wake the girls and take them to class?" Maria asked

"Sure Maria ." Brian said

Seth comes down with his comforter around his shoulders.

"Dad?" Seth asked

One thing Brian and Maria is realizing about Seth when he's sick Seth is a total daddy's boy.

"Yeah Seth what's wrong ?" Brian asked

"I don't feel very well." Seth says

"I know buddy just go to the couch I'll make you some chicken soup don't worry daddy's here Seth." Brian said moving Seth's hair from his eyes

Soon Sierra comes down wearing high heels and she on purpose sits on Seth's sleeping body.

"Sierra get off Seth he's sick and your dad is taking care of him." Maria said

Seth sneezes badly and he finds out he has no tissues.

"Dad I need to blow my nose and I don't have any tissues left ." Seth said

"Alright Seth blow good job ."

Brian said helping Seth blow his nose

Seth has a tissue pile growing at his feet.

"Hang on Seth I'll throw all your tissues away wow Seth you sure do sneeze a lot ." Brian said

Seth sneezes again and it hurts his head.

"I hate being sick so much ." Seth says shaking

12:25 pm rolls around and Brian's gonna see if Seth's hungry.

"Hey Seth it's lunch are you hungry?" Brian asked softly

"Yeah."Seth said sniffling

Brian goes to the kitchen to mask the soup.

"Oh no" Seth said and sneezes loudly

"Seth you've been sneezing an awful lot you've gotta be feeling bad." Brian said

"I feel awful." Seth said


End file.
